Who would have thought?
by Cuoghi Bear
Summary: My first story. Ally is having a hard time revealing her love for Austin. Austin is having the same issue. Who will say it first? Read and find out. Based after one year working together. Hope you like the story. Please review! Stay true Jess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please be kind to me. This is my first story. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Yes, I know, I suck at writing dialogue. ~Jess

**Chapter One - Ally**

We had been working together for a year now and I wished that our romantic relationship could progress as well as our working relationship had.

I was sitting at the piano in the practice room trying to come up with some good lyrics for Austin's big show next week when he walked into the room.

"Hey Ally, what are you working on?"

"Oh, hey Austin. I have been trying to write your best song yet, but nothing seems to be working. Everything I write sounds like crap."

"Oh. Maybe I can help. I know I'm not too good, but I am good inspiration."

He smiled that beautiful smile that made it seem like nothing else mattered.

"Yeah, come over here. Maybe having you near me would help."

When he sat beside me my heart started racing. I really could not focus like this! I started playing with some melodies, but nothing worked quite right.

"Ally, you seem a little stressed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I am just having a hard time focusing with you so close to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!"

I ran straight out of the room because I couldn't look at that dumbstruck look on his face anymore. He couldn't know how I felt about him because I knew that there was no way that he felt the same way about me. I grabbed my book from under the counter and ran out of the store to the food court so that I could get my thoughts straight. I found an empty table in a secluded corner, opened my book, and began to write.

_I don't know what it is about him that makes me like him so much. Every time I get near him I just can't focus on anything. It has gotten worse lately. I wish that I could tell him, but even thinking about telling him gives me that same feeling that I get if I am on a stage. I was about to tell him when we were together in the practice room, but I just couldn't tell him, so I ran out on him. I have a feeling that he is going to come looking for me and ask what that was about, but I don't think I can tell him. I love you Austin Moon. I always have. I was just too stupid to say anything before. Now if I could just say that to his face. Oh well._

I closed my book and just sat there to think for a few minutes. I saw Austin walk out of the store and look around.

"Ally, where are you?"

He walked over to me.

"I finally found you Ally. Why did you run out like that?"

"Austin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?

"Well…"

A/N: Sorry, you will just have to wait until the next chapter. I would love any criticisms that anybody has that could help me out. This is my first time writing so anything would help. Hope to write lots and lots more for you guys.

Stay true.

~Jess


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was so excited that I already got 2 reviews that I decided to write another chapter today. (Also, I'm really bored.) Well I hope that you like this chapter as well as you liked the first.

**Chapter Two – Austin**

"Austin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Ally, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well, I just wanted to say something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time, I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Ok…?"

"Austin, I just wanted to tell you that you will be awesome at that concert next week because I just wrote the most awesome song for you."

"So that's why you ran out of the room?"

I had wished that I could just tell her how I felt. We have been working together for so long and she has been with me for all of the ups and downs. I thought that she was going to tell me that she loves me the same way that I love her. I should tell her.

"Yes?"

"Well that's great! Let's go record that awesome song then."

"Cool. Let's go."

A/N: Ok I know this was really short. I will try to write another chapter today. I have a plan for the characters I just have to let them develop. I don't think this is as good as the first chapter so I think I have to give you another one today.

Stay true.

~Jess


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok new chapter. I think this will be the last one for today. I might write more, but I won't post any more today. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three – Ally**

I was lying in my bed that night having a hard time falling to sleep. I nearly confessed to Austin that I love him. That moment kept replaying in my head. Why am I such an idiot? I should have told him. When I almost said it he had this look in his eyes like he was feeling the same thing, but it was probably just a figment of my imagination. At some point in the ramblings in my head I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I arrived at the music store really early so I went to the practice room to relax for a little while before having to open the store. Austin walked into the room looking extremely tired.

"Hey Austin, looks like you haven't gotten much sleep."

"Yeah, I was thinking about stuff last night and couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling."

He walked over and stood behind me, reading over my shoulder at the lyrics I was working on for myself. I closed the book immediately.

"These lyrics are for me, not you. Go away."

"Fine."

Austin walked over to the couch, laid down, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Austin?"

*Silence*

"Are you asleep?"

*Silence*

He is so adorable when he is sleeping. His hair flops over his eyes, and he just looks so peaceful and innocent. I walked over and sat on the floor next to the couch. I lightly brushed the hair out of his face. He did not move at all. I guess he really was tired. At this point I wanted to get adventurous. I placed a light kiss on his forehead. Still there was no reaction on his part.

"Austin, I love you so much. The day we met I knew that I loved you, and that feeling has grown stronger over the past year. My book is filled with thoughts about you. I have always been too scared to tell you how I felt because I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back. Can't you realize that we were meant to be together?"

"Ally, what are you doing?"

"Trish! Why are you in here?"

"You do realize that you were supposed to open the store half an hour ago, right?"

I looked at the clock only to find out that it was already 9:30. I was supposed to open the store at 9:00.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Oh, I was too busy watching you confess your love to blond and gorgeous sleeping over there on the couch."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Please do not tell him any of what I just said."

"Aww, why not?"

"Do you want me to die from embarrassment? Oh, and don't tell Dez either, you know he can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Fine, but you and I are going to discuss the perfect way to tell him."

"No, I do not need your help!"

"Jeez, back off."

A/N: Ok so that is all for today. I hope you enjoy the story up to this point. I will try to add lots of chapters while I'm still on spring break and I will try to update as much as possible even while I am back at school. Well please review, it would be much appreciated. Oh, and please tell me if there are any issues you have so that I can work to make the story better.

Stay true

~Jess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next part. I am really enjoying this whole writing thing. I also love that you all enjoy it so much. I have so many plans for the characters that I cannot wait to share.

Oh and LoveShipper thank you for all of the reviews every one of them makes me smile a bit more.

**Chapter 4 – Austin**

I had the weirdest dream. Ally was sitting on the floor beside me stroking my hair and telling me that she loved me. If only that dream had been real. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:00. I got up and left the practice room to go find Ally. When I walked into the store I saw Ally and Trish over in a corner talking. Dez came running up the steps towards me.

"What up dude? Could you sleep any longer?"

"Sorry, I was up all night."

"Were you thinking about how awesome it would be to ride in a kangaroo's pouch too?"

"Uh, no, but that does sound pretty awesome!"

"I know right?"

"So, do you know what Ally and Trish are talking about over there?"

"Nope, they yelled at me to go away."

"Ok, now I'm curious."

I started walking over to Ally and Trish, but as soon as I got within earshot they stopped talking. Ally turned toward me.

"Well, look who is finally awake."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. You need to get some sleep especially because you have a concert on Saturday that you need to be ready for."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe it's only two days away."

Dez and I went back up to the practice room to discuss our next video. I collapsed into one of the chairs, still exhausted.

"Austin, dude, you still look like you are about to crash at any moment."

"Sorry Dez, I just have a lot on my mind lately, and I haven't been sleeping."

"Is it because of your big concert on Saturday?"

"No."

"Then what is it man?"

I got up out of the chair and began pacing the room because I just couldn't stay still. There were too many thoughts running through my head.

"It's about Ally. There I said it!"

"What about her?"

"It's just… I don't know… There is just something about her."

"Ok dude you are really starting to confuse me. What is going on?"

"I love her! I have always loved her!"

"Whoa! Dude!"

"I don't know how to tell her."

"If you tell her things could be really awkward."

"Yeah, that was what I thought too, but recently my feelings have been getting stronger so that I can't even be in the same room with her without feeling all weird."

"Dude, you have got to tell her."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Hmm… it has to be big!"

"Maybe I should just do this on my own."

"Come on dude, this could be fun."

"I don't want to scare her away. Oh, and whatever you do, don't tell Trish, she takes things way out of proportion."

"Dude, I won't tell her."

"Thanks man. Now let's talk about the next video."

I went and collapsed back on the chair and we began to discuss the video. I couldn't focus on anything that Dez was saying. It looked like I was going to have another sleepless night.

A/N: Alright things are getting good now. I am really in love with this story. Please read and review. I can't wait to write the next chapter.

Stay true

~Jess


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here is chapter five. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Five – Ally**

I sat in my bed that night thinking about ways I could confess my feelings for Austin. I should probably tell him after the concert so that I didn't put any more stress on him before his big night. I really wished he was with me at that moment. As soon as I thought about calling him, my phone rang.

"Who could be calling at this time of night?"

I fumbled about in the dark trying to find my phone. When I saw who was calling my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Ally, sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't sleep."

"Again? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine… Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"Really?"

Maybe he is going to tell me that he loves me! How will I react when he does? Should I tell him first? Maybe it's something completely different. I hope not.

"Yeah, Ally, I… I am really nervous."

"About what?"

"I… I am nervous about Saturday. This is my first big concert, and I don't want to screw it up."

"Oh. Austin, you will be fine. You are always awesome when you are on stage."

"Thanks Ally. That really means a lot coming from you."

"Well you are most certainly welcome. I need to get some sleep, and I suggest that you get some too. We wouldn't want you collapsing on the stage from exhaustion."

"Yeah, that would be a whole lot of not good."

"Well good night then."

"Good night"

I hung up the phone, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. How could I be such an idiot? How could I think that he actually liked me? Wait, why would he call me at midnight just to tell me that he was nervous about the concert? I rolled over and fell asleep while thinking about Austin.

A/N: Now Austin has almost confessed. What is going to happen next? You will have to wait until chapter six to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no clue how many chapters I will put up tonight. I am really bored and I want to share my work with you all.

**Chapter Six – Austin**

I couldn't sleep again. I have no idea why I decided to call Ally, but I did. After I got off the phone with her I felt even more like an idiot because I just couldn't confess my feelings to her. I decided that I should wait until after the concert tomorrow to tell her so that when I get rejected it won't ruin my night. I crawled out of bed and called Dez.

"Dude, Austin, what up?"

"You remember the whole Ally issue right?"

"Yeah, man. What about it?"

"Well I think that I am going to tell her after the concert tomorrow."

"Ok. Did you seriously have to wake me up for that? I was dreaming about sledding with penguins."

"What were you still doing asleep?"

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"No."

"Well dude, it's six in the morning."

"Really? I was up all night again so I didn't notice the time."

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah, sure."

I seriously needed sleep. I got back into bed and just laid there for a while, trying to fall asleep, to no avail. At 8:00 I decided it wasn't worth it anymore, so I got up, showered, dressed, and made my way to the music store. When I got there I found Ally in the practice room.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, I'm just playing around with some melodies."

"Anything good?"

"Yeah, I think some of them will turn into something. Holy crap Austin! You look exhausted! How much sleep have you gotten over the past few days?"

"Including the nap yesterday morning? Just the nap I had yesterday morning."

"You seriously need to sleep Austin."

"Tell me about it."

"What has been keeping you up?"

"I'm just… nervous about tomorrow night."

"You shouldn't be nervous. You have performed so many times this one shouldn't be a big deal."

"I guess you are right."

"Now get some sleep."

I went over to the couch and lay down. I don't know how but somehow I was able to sleep knowing that she was in the room. I had that dream again that Ally was stroking my hair and talking to me while I was asleep on the couch.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I thought it would be kind of cool flipping perspectives this time since the scene is a little bit of a repeat (falling asleep on the couch) so I hope you liked it. Please read and review. I love getting feedback.

Stay true

~Jess


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am just a writing machine tonight. I cannot stop writing. My mother's advice was just to not stay up all night. I must admit something. Every time I open my email and another review or something pops up I get all giddy and want to write even more. Hope you enjoy chapter seven. (The good part is coming up soon.)

**Chapter Seven – Ally**

After Austin fell asleep, I sat next to him and stroked his hair for a while. After about an hour the store got really busy so I had to go downstairs and help customers. An hour later, Austin comes down the stairs and comes over to help me out.

"Hey Ally, looks like you could use some help."

"Looks like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah I could."

"Go back upstairs and get some more sleep."

"I have tried to go back to sleep for the past hour, but I can't."

"Well if that's the case maybe you can help me for a bit, but then you should probably go get some more sleep."

"Ok."

For the next two hours we were swamped with customers. Austin tried to be helpful, but he kept dropping everything, so I sent him back upstairs to get some sleep. When everything died down I went upstairs to check on Austin. When I walked into the practice room he was awake lying on the couch.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I have no clue why, but I still can't sleep. I am absolutely exhausted, but I just can't sleep."

"If I played you a song on the piano, could you fall asleep then?"

"We can try."

I sat at the piano and began to play a soft, slow melody. He drifted off to sleep almost instantly. I kept playing for a few more minutes then walked over and stroked his hair.

"I wish that I could tell you right now, but I will wait until after tomorrow night. You need to sleep without me stressing you out even more. I love you."

I gave him a light kiss on the forehead then went back into the store. It was 3:00 and I had another five hours until closing time. I figured that should be a good amount of time to let Austin sleep. There were no customers so I decided to write in my book.

_Austin is so beautiful when he sleeps. I could sit there and watch him all day. I never realized how soft his hair was until I started stroking it as he slept. Wait, why am I writing when I could be upstairs with him right now? See ya._

I went up to the practice room to see Austin sleeping on the couch still. Only one more hour until closing, then I will have to send him home. I sat next to him again and ended up stroking his hair again. Suddenly, he began twitching in his sleep and making noises like he was in pain, like he was in a nightmare. I started shaking him to wake him up. He awoke violently and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ally!"

"Austin, are you alright? You were having some sort of nightmare."

"Oh my God. I thought I lost you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to know that you are still here."

"Well I'm right here. If you want you can come help me close up the store."

"Alright."

We went down and closed up the store. I have to admit that I was happy that he hugged me like that. It's almost like he liked me or something since he was so afraid of losing me. Then again, I am the reason that he is famous so if he lost me that could be an issue. It still felt nice though.

"Ok now you need to try to get some sleep tonight, tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

A/N: Ok that is the end of chapter seven. Hope you liked it. Review! Oh, it shouldn't be too much longer until the good part. This should be my last chapter for tonight I am getting tired now so I don't think I am going to write anymore.

Stay true

~Jess


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, only one chapter per day now. I got really excited yesterday and I think I put up too much. I might be lying to you but I am really going to try and refrain from posting more than one chapter today. Well here we go with chapter eight.

**Chapter Eight – Austin**

As I lay in my bed all I kept thinking about was that nightmare. I had told Ally that I loved her and she rejected me. She walked out of my life forever. I couldn't handle it. I don't know what would have happened because Ally woke me up. As soon as I saw her, I threw my arms around her without even caring what she would think. She didn't push me away. I guess that was a good sign. I can't even think about sleeping because that dream scared me so much and I don't want to have it again.

"Ally, why can't you realize that I love you? How can I tell you without you leaving me forever?"

I thought about how I should tell her for the rest of the night. The next thing I knew it was 8:00 and I had to get myself out of bed and down to Sonic Boom. I got up and looked in the mirror just to see how exhausted I looked. I looked like I had been awake for a year. I used some of my mother's makeup to make the bags under my eyes look less noticeable. I will just tell Ally that I managed to get some sleep so she won't be worried about me collapsing from exhaustion. I headed to the music store so that I could practice a bit before the concert.

"Hey Ally, I'm heading up to the room to practice for a bit."

"Alright, let me finish up with this customer and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I walked into the practice room, picked up my guitar, and started playing. When I finished the song, I looked up to see Ally standing in the doorway.

"You look like you actually got some sleep last night."

"Yeah, I guess I was just so exhausted that I fell right asleep."

"No more nightmares?"

"Nope."

"That's good, but seriously you look a lot better."

"Yeah, let's practice."

Ally went over to sit at the piano and began playing. I hated having to lie to her, but I didn't really have much of a choice. At lunchtime, we stopped for a little while and went out to get something to eat. After lunch, I had to leave to go get ready for the concert: sound checks and a bit more rehearsal time on the stage.

~Later~

It was time for the concert. Ally came backstage with me, as usual, to talk to me for a bit before the show.

"Hey Austin"

"Hey Ally"

"You still nervous?"

"A little bit. But it's not about the music."

"What?"

"Crap! I have to get on stage now! Talk to you after the concert!"

A/N: Alright, things are getting interesting now. I cannot wait to write the next chapter. As promised I will not put up the next chapter until tomorrow, so you will just have to wait. Read and review please!

Stay true

~Jess


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here we go with chapter nine. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Nine – Ally**

Austin walked away to get on stage. I went to my usual spot in the front of the audience off to the side of the stage so that I could still get backstage if I needed to. I watched his concert in awe as he captivated his audience like he does every time. When he finished the new song that we wrote the other day, he came up to the front of the stage. He still looked like he was really tired.

"Hey everybody, I want to thank you all for coming out tonight! Before we continue with the rest of the concert, I have a big announcement to make!"

Ok, that was not supposed to happen. What is going on? What is this big announcement going to be? He never mentioned anything new to me.

"I want to say something to my wonderful songwriter, Ally Dawson."

Whoa! Wait a minute! What?

"Ally Dawson, we have been working together for a year now, and I have something really important to tell you."

I tried to get closer to the stage to no avail.

"Ally, I have wanted to tell you for a long, long time. I love you."

He made eye contact with me and then his eyes closed as he fell off the front of the stage.

"AUSTIN!"

I found myself screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I tried to run towards him, but I couldn't get through. I turned around and ran backstage, my mind running a million times faster than my feet. This couldn't be happening! I reached the stage and I didn't care that hundreds of people were staring at me I just had to get to him. I went to the front of the stage and climbed down to where he lay on the ground unconscious.

"Austin! Please wake up!"

I brushed the hair out of his face and saw a small gash on his head. I saw the EMTs running toward us. I hugged him gently and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Austin."

A/N: Ooh, I love cliffhangers! Well that is all for now. Guess you will have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. I love how the story almost writes itself. This is my first time writing so I never realized that before. Well please read and review. Love y'all!

Stay true

~Jess


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so I lied. I decided to put up chapter ten today because it's pretty much the same scene from Austin's perspective. And now, without further ado, chapter ten.

**Chapter Ten – Austin**

Halfway through the new song that Ally and I wrote the other day I realized that I should tell her during the concert. It would be the perfect way to let the world know my feelings and it would be so sweet. When the song ended I grabbed the microphone and walked up to the front of the stage. There was about three feet of space and then a barrier between the stage and the audience. I looked over to find Ally in her usual spot off to the side of the stage. She looked as beautiful as she always did.

"Hey everybody, I want to thank you all for coming out tonight! Before we continue with the rest of the concert, I have a big announcement to make! I want to say something to my wonderful songwriter, Ally Dawson!"

I saw her get this confused look on her face which turned into a look of surprise.

"Ally Dawson, we have been working together for a year now, and I have something really important to tell you."

She started moving towards the stage but was blocked by the crowd of people between us. I started to feel really tired again, as if just saying these few words was taking all of my energy, but I had to tell her.

"Ally, I have wanted to tell you for a long, long time. I love you."

I looked straight into her eyes. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy, my knees gave out, and I began to fall. I remember feeling my head strike the ground. I heard a lot of screaming, but one voice stood above the rest.

"AUSTIN!"

Ally's voice rose above everything, and hearing her scream made me feel like I was dying inside. It made me want to hold her close and never let her go.

"Austin! Please wake up!"

I tried to tell her that everything was fine, but I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I felt her hand stroke the hair out of my face, and I felt her gently pull me into a hug as she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Austin."

I really hoped that this was not a dream. I wanted to hug her back, kiss her, and tell her that everything was alright because she loved me. I heard the EMTs approach me and they tried talking to me, but everything was a jumble of words, unable to be understood. I felt myself being lifted into the air. Then everything went totally black and silent.

A/N: Alright that is chapter ten! Hope you liked it, as usual. Somehow I feel that author's notes are pointless but I write them anyway. So yeah. Read and review please. I can't wait to write more.

Stay true

~Jess


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Things are getting really exciting now! Read on, my friends read on!

**Chapter Eleven – Ally**

The paramedics reached us and started talking to Austin, even though they knew that he probably couldn't hear them. They lifted him onto a stretcher and brought him back to the ambulance. One of the medics was one of my neighbors, and he knew that Austin and I are friends so he let me come along with them. When we got to the hospital, I went into the waiting room and sat in a corner as Austin was brought into an examination room. After an hour or so, one of the doctors came over to speak with me.

"Miss Dawson, is it?"

"Yes, sir. How is Austin?"

"He is fine. He collapsed from exhaustion. He hit his head on the ground, leaving a small gash on his head. There is no sign of any trauma, but we are going to keep him here overnight. We gave him some medication to help him sleep. He is sleeping right now, but before he fell asleep, he asked me if I could send you in."

"That would be great! Where is he?"

"Go down that hallway, last door on the left."

"Ok, thank you so much."

"No problem, miss. I'm just doing my job."

I walked down the hallway to the room that Austin was in. I opened the door and saw him asleep on the lone bed in the room. He looked as peaceful as he was when he was sleeping on the couch. I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. I carefully stroked his hair as I watched him sleep. It was starting to get late so I fell asleep resting my head on the edge of his bed.

I woke up to somebody brushing my hair away from my face. I heard a voice, barely a whisper.

"Ally? You awake?"

"Austin! You're awake!"

"Yeah, so, um… did you hear what I said at the concert?"

"Yes, and I don't know if you heard my reply. I love you too."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I have been trying to find a way to tell you myself for the past few days. Remember when I ran out of the practice room the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I ran out because I couldn't focus with you sitting so close to me like that. I also have one more confession to make."

"What?"

"Those times that you were sleeping on the couch, I sat next to you for a while and stroked your hair."

"Wow, so that wasn't a dream? Now, I have my own confession to make."

"What is it?"

"The reason that I haven't slept these past three nights is because I was terrified about what your reaction would be if I told you how I felt."

"Wait, you didn't sleep because of me?"

"Yes."

"Well, all of that worrying was obviously for nothing."

I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his lips then sat back in my chair.

"You really should get some more sleep."

"Yeah, I probably should. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what do you want me to do?"

"I know this probably sounds weird, but could you stroke my hair while I sleep? I actually sleep better when you do that."

"Of course I can."

"Thank you."

I gave him another kiss and lightly stroked his hair as he slept. I wished that I had told him sooner that I loved him so that he didn't have to deal with all of this.

A/N: Well that is the end of chapter eleven. I am really running out of things to say in these notes. I think my boyfriend is getting kind of frustrated with me because I will not talk to him while I am writing. I also keep driving my mother crazy because almost every hour I check to see how many hits and visitors this story is gotten. Well anyways guess you have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. Read and Review!

Stay true

~Jess


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enjoy chapter twelve! Please review! Love y'all!

**Chapter Twelve – Austin**

I awoke at some point in the middle of the day. Ally was no longer next to me and I wondered if our conversation earlier was just a dream.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Moon I see that you are awake. Miss Dawson said to tell you that she had to get to the store. You are free to go as soon as you sign off on the release papers."

With that statement, he walked back out of the room.

I left the hospital and headed to the store to find Ally. When I got there, the whole team was there. Dez started walking towards me; Ally and Trish continued talking over at the counter. Ally looked up and gave me a small smile before resuming her conversation.

"Dude, did you plan for that to happen at the concert?"

"Yes, I totally planned for me to fall off the stage right after confessing my love for Ally and getting myself sent to the hospital."

"Really?"

"Seriously Dez, could you not sense the sarcasm? Of course I didn't plan that!"

"Well, planned or not, it's all over the internet!"

"Should I be happy about this?"

"Yeah, man. Your popularity has soared since last night. You, my man, are flying high."

"Wow. Seriously?"

"Yeah. I think that we should make a video as an update to let people know exactly what happened and post it on your website."

"Ok, you work on that."

"Sweet."

Who knew that falling off a stage would make you popular? I guess that word spreads fast.

I walked over to Ally and Trish. I was still curious as to whether or not I dreamt that she said she loved me. I had been in a kind of weird trance since last night. Everything seemed so surreal.

"Ally, can I talk to you upstairs when you and Trish are done with whatever you are talking about?"

"Yeah, I will be up there in about five minutes."

As I walked away, I heard a few bits of their conversation.

"So did you tell Austin that you love him back?"

"Yeah, I told him. I don't know if he remembers or not though; he had just woken up and fell asleep soon after I said it."

"I'm pretty sure he remembers."

I walked into the practice room and sat on the piano bench. My guitar was sitting on its stand over in the corner of the room. I was so glad that I wasn't holding it when I fell off the stage. I didn't know what I would do if my precious guitar was damaged. I walked over and picked up the guitar.

A/N: I still can't believe that I can just sit down at my computer and just write a chapter in about twenty minutes. I have no plan in my head and just go with it. Well, I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I do writing it. Oh and just a note that I am back at school starting today. I will try really hard to post a chapter every day. On that note I will no longer be able to post in the morning. I will try to remember to put the chapters into the doc manager the night before and try to post the chapter as soon as I get out of school at about 3:00 if not, I get home at about 4:00 or 6:00 depending on whether or not I have to stay after school, which I will have to do often for the next couple weeks because I am doing costuming for the school play. So anyways, long note there. Please review, I will love you forever if you do!

Stay true

~Jess

(All times listed above are in Eastern Time)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier. Last night I didn't get a chance to write at all and at school I actually had work to do in all of my classes. After I am done writing this chapter and tomorrow's chapter I have two essays to write. I also have to do this practice test for AP Calculus and I have physics homework and a paper to write for physics as well. Well anyway enjoy chapter thirteen!

**Chapter Thirteen – Ally**

After Trish and I finished talking I went up to the practice room to talk with Austin. When I reached the room I saw Austin standing over in the corner holding his guitar and staring at it as if he couldn't believe it was in front of him.

"It's a good thing you weren't holding that when you fell."

"Yeah, who would have thought that my first big concert would be such a disaster? I wanted it to be perfect."

"You never know what is going to happen. I never thought that you would return my feelings for you. I love you Austin. I always have."

"What if I can't do it again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I can't get on stage again?"

"Why wouldn't you get on stage again?"

"I'm scared that something could happen again. What if it wasn't sand under the stage, but concrete? Things could have been a lot worse. What about next time? Ally, I'm scared."

Gently, he replaced his guitar to its stand. I walked over to him so that I could look into his eyes. When I looked into them, I saw his fear, real and terrifying. I pulled him into a hug. As he squeezed me back he began to cry. It broke my heart to see him in this state.

"Austin, nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know that? Next time, it could be so much worse."

"Listen to me, you have to try again, get back on that stage and face it. What happens, happens. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"I still don't think that I can do it."

"You never know until you try."

At that point, he released me from the hug and walked over to the couch. I followed and sat next to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you how we want things to go from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both know what the other feels, so what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will."

He stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Time to go tell Trish and Dez?"

"Yeah."

With that I stood up, and we walked out of the room hand in hand.

A/N: Alright guys, there is chapter thirteen. In the next chapter we will get a bit more about Austin's emotions after the whole thing. I can personally relate to this situation so that's why I wanted to add it in there. Back in September, I was in a car accident involving a tractor trailer (I don't know what others call it 18-wheeler maybe?) that I was trying to pass and he started drifting into my lane. I of course moved toward the edge of the road to get passed as quickly as possible. I went too far and lost control; we collided. Nobody was hurt and after the hit I was able to regain control of the car. The next morning, I heard a report on the news of a girl in the next county with a very similar situation, almost exact. The one difference was that she didn't regain control of her car. The girl was killed. I was terrified to even get in a car for a few weeks and even more terrified at the thought of driving again. I am able to drive but I still get scared every time I come near a tractor trailer. I was thinking about this as I was writing so I thought it could add something to the story. Well new chapter tomorrow.

Stay true

~Jess


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok so **tigerab1997** posted a review saying that my last chapter was "kinda sucky." First, I want to say thank you for being so honest with me. Secondly I reread my last chapter and to be honest, it wasn't my best work. I am not going to try and make excuses, I am just going to try and make this chapter better to make up for it. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, I thank you for the honesty because it makes my writing better.

**Chapter Fourteen – Austin**

Backstage was a mass of confusion as I tried to find where Ally went to. I found her peeking out at the crowd that was assembled, waiting for me to perform. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello love."

She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and leaned up to give me a kiss that made me forget my fear about going back on stage.

"You'll be fine."

I went out onto the stage, all fears gone because I knew that Ally was standing behind me and that she would always be there for me. The concert went on as planned. Near the end of the show, I came up to the front of the stage. I didn't notice the wire until I was already falling.

I woke with a start and began shaking. I reached for my phone and dialed the first number that came to my mind. I was almost at my breaking point by the time Ally finally picked up the phone.

"Austin?"

"Can you meet me at Sonic Boom?"

"Is everything alright? You realize it's midnight, right?"

"Everything is not alright and I'm sorry about the time but can you come to the store or not?"

"Yeah, I will be there."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

When I got to the store Ally was waiting for me. I gave her a hug and I didn't want to let go, but alas I had to.

"Thank you for coming."

"No problem, let's get inside."

I could barely hold myself together until we got to the practice room. Even though nobody was in the store, we still went to the practice room out of habit. I had barely closed the door when I totally lost it.

"Ally, I can't do it! The thought of falling off that stage makes my entire body go cold. I can't take it!"

"Austin what happened?"

"I had a dream that it happened again. That you were right backstage watching it all go down, watching me go down."

I went over and sat on the couch and hugged my knees to my chest. As I buried my head into my knees, the tears began to fall. I knew that I was being irrational, but I really couldn't help it. I felt Ally sit down next to me, and she began rubbing small circles on my back.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. You are fine. You're safe right here."

"I know. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you come out onto a stage with me?"

"What!"

"Not with an audience there or anything. I just think that I need to try and get out there with you there to catch me if I fall. I can't do this alone."

"We will go tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"So, is it time to head home and try to get some sleep?"

"Do you think that we could sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. Hold on a minute."

She gave me a hug and went over to the closet in the corner of the room. I walked over to her as she pulled out a large box. When she opened the box I laughed at what I saw inside.

"Seriously? You keep an air mattress and such here?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I want to stay here late and write. I keep this here so that I can get some sleep."

"Oh."

I pulled out the air mattress and filled it using the small air pump that was also in the box. When it was full, I walked over to the couch and grabbed two of the pillows off of it, then went into the box and grabbed the large blanket from within and put them onto the mattress. The two of us lay down on the makeshift bed. I pulled her to my chest and we fell asleep in each other's embrace. Everything felt safe.

A/N: Ok I hope this one was better than the last one. I personally know what Austin is feeling and it sucks having to go back and face your fear without support. So please review; I love reading your feelings, whether positive or negative, on the story. You guys are the awesomest readers ever!

Stay true

~Jess


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry that I am putting this up so late. I just got home after a very long fourteen hour day. I had school then costuming stuff for the musical then I had a performance tonight which went amazingly. Well anyway, I decided to do this chapter from Austin's point of view again because I wanted to continue with that from the last chapter since the last chapter was supposed to be longer but I ran out of time while writing it. Well enough of my rambling and on with chapter fifteen!

**Chapter Fifteen – Austin**

When I woke up in the morning Ally was still asleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I swept her gorgeous brown hair away from her face and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. When I did so, she curled into me, clutching onto my shirt. Slowly, she began to stir. I watched as she opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling as she did so.

"Good morning Starshine."

"Good morning Austin. You seem a bit too awake this morning."

"I have been up for a little while now."

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"You are really beautiful when you sleep. Did you know that?"

She started to get off the mattress but at the last second I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of me.

"Austin, what are you – "

She didn't have time to finish her question as I pulled her lips to mine. She didn't pull back; instead she grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I don't really know when the kiss ended because the whole world seemed to slow down as the moment that I had been waiting for forever was finally happening. When she broke the kiss she looked down at me with a small smile on her face that turned into a full-on grin.

"Time to get up."

"It's kind of hard to get up if you are lying on top of me."

I watched as her face turned red, and she hastily got up and walked across the room.

"Sorry about that."

"There is nothing to be sorry about; I was the one who started it."

"Yeah, but still, I shouldn't have taken it that far."

"Do you see me complaining?"

"I guess not. Well do you want to meet back here at noon?"

"Sure."

"Alright noon it is. Oh, and don't be late."

"Trust me, I won't."

I walked out of the room and headed home. I thought about the kiss that Ally had given me. I hadn't expected that at all; I hadn't even planned on grabbing her in the first place.

I got to my house and went straight upstairs to take a shower. When that was finished I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, then went for a walk on the beach before having to meet with Ally at Sonic Boom.

A/N: Well hope you liked it. I wish it could have been longer but I had a really long day and I really want to go to bed right now. Well tomorrow I will be posting in the afternoon because I don't have the time to write another chapter tonight. So yeah, I am out of things to say.

Stay true

~Jess


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry I didn't put up a chapter yesterday. I was not in the mood to write at all, and I would rather have you all wait a day then have to read a chapter that was total crap. This is another Austin chapter. I don't know why but right now Austin just keeps telling me his story while Ally just sits in the background saying that she has nothing to say. So anyways on with the story!

**Chapter Sixteen – Austin**

I walked along the beach for a while so that I could get my thoughts straight before having to go with Ally back to the scene of my nightmares. I was really nervous about having to get back onto the stage. I knew that I would have to eventually. My fans were counting on me to continue performing. I kept thinking for a while when my cell phone alarm went off, telling me it was time to leave to meet Ally.

I got to the store right on time. Ally was standing at the counter waiting for me.

"You ready to go?"

"Now is as good a time as ever."

"Well let's go."

We went to the local music venue which was closed during the daytime, but Ally had made arrangements for us to be allowed in. I walked in and froze from fear. Ally continued walking then looked back to make sure I was still there. She gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand.

"Austin, everything will be alright. I will be standing right there with you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you; I just don't trust myself not to get freaked out."

"Hey, if I can get up there with my stage fright then I think you can get up there as well."

"Okay, let's do this."

The two of us went up on the stage. I felt my blood turning colder by the second. Ally came up to me and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"You ready to try again?"

"I think so."

She let go of my hand and walked over to the piano. I wanted to run back over to her to pull her into a hug and never let her go. As she struck the first key of the piano the performer in me instantly took over. I knew where I belonged, and it was right here, on the stage, performing. I instantly started singing the song and dancing. I had never felt more of a rush than I did at that moment. When Ally and I finished the song she got up from the piano bench and ran straight into my outstretched arms. I gave her the most passionate kiss that I had ever given in my life. She was everything that I could have asked for.

"Thank you. I never could have done this without you. This is where I belong, with you on a stage. It's perfect."

"I knew that you could do it. You are the most amazing person in the world. I definitely belong with you, though I'm not so sure about the stage."

We both laughed and walked out of the venue, headed back to the store to enjoy the rest of our day together.

A/N: Alright there we go. I knew his fear wouldn't last long. That bit about the performer taking over is so incredibly true. I don't know how many of you have ever been on stage but it really does feel like that. I know that every time I am about to go on stage I am so nervous but the second I step onto the stage, nothing else matters. Well anyways sorry again about not writing yesterday I was really tired and not in the mood to write and I didn't want you guys to have to read crap. I should have a new chapter up tomorrow.

Stay true

~Jess


	17. I am so sorry

** This is an author's note. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be continuing with this story. I feel like you guys deserve an explanation.**

** Ok so I started this story during my spring break of senior year of high school and I fell in love with writing and I loved getting reviews and awesome feedback from all of you. After my break ended I really tried to write more and keep up to date but everything kind of started happening at once. Prom was coming up and so was finals and graduation. I started to focus more on keeping my grades up to par and had to attend many events for senior year stuff and for college stuff as well. My teachers also believed that it was time to slam us with projects. **

** I feel like I am about to start crying as I write this note to all of you. I feel like I have failed myself, but most importantly I feel that I have failed all of you, especially the ones who have been there since the beginning. **

** I have now graduated from high school, and I have started to have time to write again. I sat down and started writing the next chapter of this story but as I tried again and again to start I felt disconnected from what I was writing. I had forgotten where I wanted the story to go. I felt that if I tried to continue with the story that it would be a terrible mess that I would never be happy with putting out there for you to waste your time reading. **

** Although this will not be continuing I have not been discouraged from writing. I will start another Austin & Ally story. The next story will be fully written before I post the first chapter so that this situation may be avoided in the future.**

** This was my first story and it was a wonderful learning experience. I learned a lot about myself through writing this and this is not the last you will be seeing of me.**

** I may pick back up with this story eventually but for now this is the end. I am so sorry.**

**Stay true**

**~Jess**


End file.
